Life Release
(This is a fanmade release by KarunaKitten@deviantart. You may not use it under any circumstances. Sorry. Please report to my page if anyone uses it without permission, thank you!) Life Release (人世遁, Jinseiton) is kekkei genkai, and a combination of Yang release and Yin release. It is used only in Yokuchigakure and cannot be acquired anywhere else, or obtained by anyone not native to the village without living their for many years. Children born in the village, however, genetically inherit nature chakra from a parent(s), and learn to adapt and use it on their own as they mature. This chakra comes from the Life Tree, which has harbored the spiritual energy for centuries. It is often adaptable to the human body over a period of time; 10 or more years. It's known in Haruna's case to prevent normal healing methods, such as the mystical palm technique, while allowing other methods of healing; mixing her chakra with her own saliva, and using the chakra in the oasis. It brings a natural awareness of one's atmosphere and surroundings; with rigorous drive and training, this can make one a sensory type just as good as Karin; in fact, it is stated that Karin came to have the Mind's Eye of the Kagura due to her mother having once lived in Yoku for 11 years after Uzushiogakure's collapse; thereafter, moving to Kusa because of the elder's stubbornness. In turn, life release allowed Haruna to be able to use a weakened form of the jutsu, and could sense chakra in individuals up to 3 kilometers away. She could also sense fluctuations in chakra flow, and know a person's emotions and identity through that as well. As usual, it only requires a single handsign. It also allows a person to attune their life chakra into the village's plants and flowers; even into the tree itself. This prevents death or decay of the flowers and allows one to use them however they see fit by manipulating the "life" inside them. It is - most of all - very crucial to keep the stigma dormant within the Life Tree which is why the Life Festival is held each year. Life release is often combined with other chakra natures to manipulate plants and the environment in many different ways; Haruna used earth release and life release to manipulate roots, while using life and water releases to use "fragrant release". Fragrant Release (甘い遁, amaiton) is a subcategory release consisting of a combination of life release and water release in which a sudden burst or spike of chakra within the flower utilized causes the flower and blooms to suddenly release a perfume or mist that can cause or cure status ailments, depending on what flower is used. It seemed to be only known by Haruna at this time. Relationship with other Natures * Limits the user to two elemental releases over all.. * Causes an inability to heal without being connected to the village's Oasis or the user must utilized their own saliva mixed with life chakra. * Earth release combined with Life Release allowed the manipulation of roots and branches or anything easily bendable or malleable. * Haruna was the only one capable of using the village's most powerful life release jutsu, as well as, she was the only wielder of fragrant release. The technique died with her. Category:DRAFT Category:Life Release Category:Fragrant Release Category:Yang Release Category:Yin Release